User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 4
Team Pages I have a couple of questions, regarding a couple of Team Pages. Firstly, regarding the Team Mammoth page. I saw you were the one who uploaded the quote from Stuart Burrel about the team ever intended to build a heavyweight. Do you have the link to that quote? I ask this because Toon Ganondorf has said he is in favour of deleting that page, but I asked him not to delete the page until I found where that quote is from, so I can use it as a Trivia point on both robots pages. Secondly, regarding the Team Reptirron page. I know the page was previously amongst a number of Team Pages put up as Candidates for Deletion by Toon Ganondorf, before being removed because it was decided to keep the pages for teams that had multiple robots that weren't entered into Robot Wars, also including Team A-Kill and Team Coyote. Whilst that argument definitely holds true for Team A-Kill and Team Coyote, I think the Team Reptirron page can be deleted. They only had two robots not entered into Robot Wars, but unlike Team A-Kill and Team Coyote, the information about those robots could easily be transferred to the pages of their competitor robots. The information about Hortron could easily be put on the Reptirron page, if we put a point in the Outside Robot Wars saying "Reptirron was retired in 2004. The team later built another heavyweight, Hortron, a front-hinged flipper that fought in the 2008 and 2009 championships", and the information about Stiff Breeze could easily put on the Argh! page, if we put a bit in the Outside Robot Wars section saying "the team later built another featherweight, Stiff Breeze" Also, the Team A-Kill and Team Coyote pages also contained information about the team beyond the robots they built. The Team Reptirron page dosen't, apart from the fact the team were also known as Kinforesters, which could easily go on both pages, if we put "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) were more successful with their featherweight entry, Argh!, which won the featherweight championship in Extreme 2" on the Reptirron page, and "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) also entered the heavyweight Reptirron, which fought in Series 4, 6 and 7, with little success. I just thought I'd ask you what you think about Team Reptirron being put back in the candidates for deletion, as I had a feeling there may be some rule about putting a robot back in the candidates for deletion after it was decided to keep the page. I thought I'd get some support before I did it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :You'll find the quote about Mammoth in the comments of this video. I don't have anything to refute your case about Team Reptirron. You won't extract 'support' from me either, however, as I don't take pleasure in deleting any content on the wiki and I find the team pages to be harmless. But there's nothing to stop you from reopening the case, least of all a written rule. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:01, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Help!! This is CrashBash. I found I've been logged out of my wiki account, and I've completely forgotten my password. I tried to send an e-mail to get it back, but it hasn't gone through. I don't really want to create a new account (via Facebook), but good lord I have no choice here. What's going on? CrashMegaraptor (talk) 07:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :On Wikia, nobody on this wiki has the ability to change your password for you, only contacting Wikia staff can do that. I find it hard to believe that someone with as good of a memory as yours could truly forget a password, I'm thinking there must have just been a server problem that was rejecting your password at the time, which should be fixed now. I was signed out of my account overnight as well, but I signed straight back in when I woke up at half ten. Try signing in again, and if it doesn't work, you would need to contact a Wikia higher-up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not that simple, Toast. I have way too many passwords and since I'm always signed into the wikia on one computer, I never need to use it. I've been through every single combination I can think it could be, and it just says "We don't recognise these credentials". I sent a "forgot-my-email", but it never came. And I don't know any Wikia higher-ups. I have literally forgotten my password and Wikia won't let me get a new one. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 15:55, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Have you tried this page yet? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/account-issue SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Something went wrong with submitting the form". Thanks for trying, though. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::In that case, I am going to contact someone that is a staff member of Wikia and see if they are kind enough to help. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :If you jsut go on the Community central wikia chat I believe there's a staff member on every time of the day. I remember chattjng to them about using Private Browsing to evade an IP ban, and they updated a couple of days afterwards. RelicRaider (talk) 17:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Relic's advice is what I meant. That said, have you definitely never signed in as CrashBash on a phone or other device, e.g. 3DS? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Absolutely positive I haven't. I don't have a phone, I don't use my 3DS for internet purposes, and I've never logged onto another computer because I'm never sure what my password is...normally, it comes up automatically on my home computer, so I don't need to remember. The issue here, however, is purely the fact I can't get the e-mail from Wikia. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 20:33, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::As in, you can't access the email addresses it goes to? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, I can access it, but the e-mail from wikia can't. CrashMegaraptor (talk) 22:21, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I've got my old account back. As it was, I'd labelled all previous e-mails as spam (because I was fed up of all the notifications) so they'd simply stopped sending them to me. CrashBash (talk) 08:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Teddybot I read that you wanted to create a page for this robothttp://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teddybot.png as you put it there was enough information. I was wondering if, aside from the magazine, there was any other information around as, perhaps, I could save you the trouble and make the article, though I don't know if you've made the article offline already. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I would have no reason to write Teddybot offline, that's just reserved for robots that are going to compete in 2017 that I can't publish yet. Teddybot was built by Derek Foxwell, designed by a producer named in the magazine article, and repaired by George Francis. We have an image, and the robot's name, plus its intended purpose; a demonstration target at the qualifying tour. We don't know anything more than that (apart from design aspects we can learn by looking at the picture), but we don't really need more than that to launch an article. Thanks for the offer! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm making the article now.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) User: 108.24.129.169 This user has been vandalising the pages for Extreme 2 and the 2017 series, as well as MasterMarik's talk page. Please could you or Toon Ganondorf block him as soon as possible to prevent him from vandalising other parts of the Wiki. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:52, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Rollback request Hullo ToastUltimatum, I was wondering if I could request Rollback permission. You see, I was reverting an IP reverting their talk page content (which included some warnings, so cannot be removed with prior permission I believe?), but I had a little technical problem with the undo button. Instead of simply reverting the changes made, I had to manually undo three times because the undo button refused to let me simply undo the IP's three edits at once. Henceforth, per your comments here and the fact I actually have this tool on my Wikipedia account, is it possible you could give me Rollback? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:44, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :I can't believe you didn't already have rollback! As you already pointed out, giving away rollback isn't a big deal to me, of course you can have it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Weapons pages This is kind of bugging me, but I have no idea where best to discuss this. Going over the weapon pages, I feel a few of them have too many pictures, to the point where they're going past either the "advantage/disadvantage" section or the table of robots with said weapons. I'd like to request a clean-up of sorts. CrashBash (talk) 23:22, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Toast and I have discussed this previously, they look tidy and messy depending on which browser you are using. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::The problem never occurred to me because the images display perfectly on my browser. It sounds as though more people may be troubled by this than I thought, so a tidy-up is probably necessary. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:29, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I'm browsing on Google Chrome, and as is, using the Vertical crushers page as an example, the image of Mantis lifting up Jabber is pushed past the "disadvantages" sub-heading. I don't know how it shows for you guys, but....CrashBash (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh OK that shows up for me too, I just never noticed. The Mantis image should be cut, link some more examples if you have any. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:43, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'll have a looksee as and when I can. In the meantime, I also want to cull a few pictures for the robot tables (we don't need too many examples), but I'm not entirely sure how best to do that. Maybe consider removing them if they've already got a picture in the article already (unless they're super notable, of course). CrashBash (talk) 23:52, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That I won't agree with, there'll always be empty space next to the table, which might as well be occupied by images of robots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:54, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::My issue isn't so much with empty space next to the table, it's with empty space next to the pictures. There's a few pages I've seen where the pictures continue quite a ways after the table has finished. CrashBash (talk) 23:57, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :That one happens a lot, and can change even between refreshes. The images aren't doing any harm. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:50, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Categories - Competing in Series 8 Don't you think that adding the 'Robots which only fought in Series 8' category and not adding them to others might be a bit of a spoiler to others? I for one do not mind, but I know other users prefer not to know any spoilers. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 12:13, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :If we're changing the "only in 2016" categories, it's less of a spoiler to change them all, and then change them again when we get the announcements. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:15, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I just added the category to anything that was already in One-time Losers. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Robots WHICH debuted in Series 7 Can I ask why it's called that, considering all the other categories for the other series say robots THAT debuted in Series whatever it is? It doesn't feel consistent. CrashBash (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Not all of them, Series 8 and 9 use 'which'. Classic two wrongs don't make a right mentality, Christophee pointed out to us years ago that we should be using 'which' in place of 'that', and I've put faith in that ever since. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:18, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::In that case should all the categories be renamed?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:33, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Ideally, yes. I certainly don't intend to do it myself though, I have far bigger priorities to work on. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:37, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'd be happy to do this, at least 2 or 3 wars worth anyway, except I don't know how to remove and create categories, or even if I can. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Removing categories has to be done through Visual Editor. It's a bit of a pain, but you click Visual Editor within a drop-down menu next to edit, then another drop-down menu has categories in it once Visual Editor opens. Then you can use the trash button to delete the old one, and add new ones. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Toast. It turns out I've always been using VisualEditor since I've been on the wiki. Shouldn't be too bad; I'll get started on Series 1 and 6 tonight as they should be the fastest. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:44, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I was never aware of that. I just saw the fact that Series 1 through 6 all used That, not Which. CrashBash (talk) 15:38, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Badges I don't want to seem as if i'm begging for acknowledgement, but I was wondering about badges. I know they were mostly discontinued in 2011, but I also know that they were still given out in exceptional cases. I was wondering if they are now no longer given out at all, because I had hoped to earn badges for my "MAJOR expansions" to the Kat 3, Suicidal Tendencies and SMIDSY pages, just like I did for my major expansion to the Bigger Brother page. Now, I'm not going to beg for a badge. I just wanted to know if they have been discontinued entirely, because with the "MAJOR expansions" I did, I spent hours doing it all at once, because I thought it was more likely my work would be noticed if I did a huge edit, rather than a number of small edits. If badges are no longer given out, then I will not do it this way, because I don't want to spend hours at once editing in an attempt to win a badge that I'm not going to win. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:25, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :TBH, I think they need to be used more. There are definitely people I think are deserving of badges, but I can't give them out so.... Jimlaad43(talk) 19:20, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't sure whether or not to give them away, and I'd been meaning to ask TG what our current stance on badges should be, but I think I'm convinced that they're worth reviving. I could make the badges for you, but I think what should instead happen, is have Drop Zone, Vulcans and Nick compile their own lists of everything they think they deserve a badge for, and I'll (most likely) approve them. By all means put some Kat3/ST/SMIDSY badges on your page, and I'll hope to hear from the other two deserving users. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:24, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::You could do what I do and give yourself rewards :P Nah the hard work you've done shouldn't be ignored. Besides the only article I've done something major on is the Rattus Rattus article, and that was just adding a photo and a design/qualification section. Boy do I sound like a narcissist, I for one approve of bringing back the rewards after all the pinball rewards are still around why can't the others? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:45, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::RA2 was the one to cancel the policy, I've been happy bringing it back. The policy existed to build the Wiki, and we need to do so still. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:01, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a great idea. There are several parts of the Wiki that still need developing, expanding or revising, and I believe that fully reintroducing badges would help encourage new users to keep contributing and making improvements wherever they can. While my contributions so far have been so numerous that it may be impossible to give badges for everything I've done, I feel that I should at least receive some for the following contributions I've made: :::::*Creating the Team Nuts page :::::*Writing detailed Robot Histories for Soldier Ant and Dee :::::*Writing battle summaries for the 2016 series/Series 8 :::::*Expanding and rewriting several competitor and House Robot articles to a high standard, including the addition of 'Design/Versions Of' and 'Qualification' sections :::::*Expanding the Robot Wars Arena article :::::*Expanding and rewriting almost every Weapon article and disambiguation page :::::*Expanding, rewriting and reformatting Walkerbots article :::::*Rewriting Storm 2/Controversy article to offer a more balanced viewpoint. :::::[[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 23:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Those are all fine. At least reward yourself for some of the competitor page rewrites, such as Buzz and the other Extreme Warriors competitors. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:10, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Thank you. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 23:14, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :For this time only, Toast and I will approve certain requests and you can create the badge yourself. Vulcans you are fine to make badges for weapons (I will check later which ones), Arena, Walkerbors and Soldier Ant and Dee. It's essential that the badges don't lose integrity and get handed out for every edit. We won't be granting badges for edits that are just putting quotes on. However, understand that whilst I'm enthusiastic about the policy we don't have time to do it. This is why We would be interested in having another admin to put their hand up and be responsible for it. :This does NOT mean we will support an admin canididate just because we need one. There is a candidate I'd like to stand, but I won't just support in this, they'd need to be up for the job overall. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:16, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Anyone who wants a badge please submit to Toast or myself for review. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:17, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'm cool with bringing it back now that we have a new series. My problem was earlier in the 2010's when all the articles had been written & expanded, but people were getting badges for adding fluff, like they were writing an essay and needed to satisfy a word count, which in reality made it worse. I'm cool with bringing it back to reward reformatting or addition of substance. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Would it be possible for me to obtain a badge for the help with the weapons pages, particularly Hammers? Or perhaps one to commemorate Project: Episode Trivia which I completed? CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 09:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I created some of the F2Q pages and Teddybot. I hate asking but do I get a reward for those?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:45, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, reviving badges is a very good idea. As Vulcans says, they're great to encourage people into making strong edits, and give people an excellent little visual item on their profile to encourage them to add to their collection, as such. However, personally, past the ones that I have received from Toast/am now going to run through here, I'm perfectly fine with receiving no further badges past this point unless deemed 1000% necessary. Any good edits I've done are met with positive words, and that's encouragement and reward enough for me on a personal level. Also, I'd also like badges to be an incentive for other users to try to earn as apposed to trying to hoover up more badges when I carry out an extensive edit. As for the edits that I would like to list and to replace the I Bot One Beta and Leveller 2 badges, here are the biggest ones: :::*+9,000 word approx completely rewriting/expanding the Robot History section from Extreme 1 onwards for Matilda. :::*Over 13,000 words completely rewriting the entire First World Championship article, significantly expanding every battle and adding quotes and images. :::*9,500 words approx spent significantly expanding Mr. Psycho's Robot History, with further images and quotes. :::*18,500 words approx spent significantly expanding and adding quotes and images to Sergeant Bash's Robot History from the Second Wars onwards. :::Overall, I'm fine with the decision met either way though. If Toon or Toast wish to look into my edit history further then that is fine as well, but I'm perfectly happy with these four being the main ones looked at. I'm just happy to receive any positive feedback at all - the badges are an added bonus. Nweston8 (talk) 13:54, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::All of these are absolutely fine. But RIP I Bot One Beta, I thought that was a nice robot to display on your userpage but I guess you hate Germany.. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'll have you know that I'm a massive fan of Flensburger Power, actually (yes, I'm serious). Nweston8 (talk) 14:43, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Ironside3 Protection I don't really understand why we can't edit the Ironside3 page, why is it protected? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :TG protected it because the team were planning to release daily uploads of the build process, and Team Outlaw asked us not to upload any until the build diary was complete. I'd imagine the website reveal threw a wrench into the proceedings, I'll ask TG if he agrees with unprotecting the page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Series 9 writeups Don't worry about me. I'm working on both Jellyfish's and Aftershock's write-ups as I speak, and aim to get both done tonight. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Both at the same time? Crikey, you don't mess around. Best of luck! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:20, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Done and dusted! Both write-ups are now completed. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 00:05, March 6, 2017 (UTC) CrashBash, classic case of 'don't revert, fix the good faith edit' I couldn't fix it, though, could I? I didn't know the link still existed. In both circumstances, the link clearly lead to a "this thread has been deleted" page. Trust me, I looked. Since the link given was no better, and I couldn't find the page to "fix it", because my attempts to find it just lead to the page apparently being deleted, I had to revert it. It was broken either way. CrashBash (talk) 15:30, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :The user added an extra link, which worked. The problem was that he also failed to delete the old one. All I did was undo your revert, and get rid of the faulty link, then it was fixed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:03, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't actually notice. All I saw was that neither the link in the previous edit or the link in his edit worked, which made me think the thread had been deleted entirely. Therefore, I could not have "fixed the good faith edit" because I thought it couldn't be fixed. A mistake on my part, I'll admit, but nothing malicious. CrashBash (talk) 18:30, March 8, 2017 (UTC) PP3D Disc Well, even if you didn't qualify, you made it on screen... :p Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:09, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for capturing that on my behalf! I knew from the various Kickstarter updates that my name was pretty much on the tooth, so I'm pleased we got a good shot! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:11, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem :) I'll be honest, I went 'wait a minute... that's Toast!' aloud when they zoomed in on the disc... Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:25, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::That didn't go unnoticed by me either. CrashBash (talk) 20:26, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::I saw it too, you're one of very few wiki users to have appeared on TV, even if you're time on TV is just a name on a disc. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC)